Emma's sick
by dancefan93
Summary: Emma has an infection in one of her kidneys and needs a transplant. When neither Shego nor Drakken had the same blood type, who will give her the kidney?


** A little story that happens within "Drakken and Shego: Their Future. I was thinking about this for some reason and decided to put it in the middle of the story.**

** Ten-year old Emma woke up one morning feeling terrible. She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew that her parents wouldn't let her stay home. She tried to get up but every part of her body ached. She couldn't even move her legs to try and get out of bed. She just laid there in agony. She wanted to call for her mom but couldn't find her voice.**

** Shego sat at the kitchen table wondering where her daughter was. She looked at her husband that just walked into the room. **

** "Have you seen Emma?" Drakken shook his head. "She hasn't come down."**

** "I'll go check her room." Drakken left the room. He entered Emma's room. "Hey, princess, you have to get up." Emma looked at him. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Emma tried to answer but still couldn't find much of her voice.**

** "I don't feel well." She said almost mouthing it. Drakken knew his daughter well enough to know that something was wrong. He just didn't know what. **

** "I'm going to get your mom." Drakken left the room and got Shego. When they got back, Shego went back to Emma's side.**

** "What's the matter?" Emma couldn't answer. "Drakken got call Kimmie, I know her mom is a doctor. Tell her that I'm bringing Emma in." Drakken ran to the phone and made the call. Shego tried to get Emma out of bed, but every time she tried, Emma would wince in pain. "Honey, I'm sorry that it hurts but I need to get you in the car so I can take you to the doctor." Shego said with tears threatening to fall. It broke her heart to see her daughter in so much pain. Drakken came back in and told Shego to stop.**

** "When I told Kim Emma's condition, she said to leave her here and she would bring her mom here." Within minutes, the door bell rang. Shego answered the door and showed Mrs. Possible to Emma's room. Mrs. Possible closed the door and checked her out. Shego led Kim to the kitchen. **

** "Shego, you don't have to do that, stop and just sit."**

** "Kimmie, I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing while my daughter is sick." She refused to look at Kim so she couldn't see her tears rolling down her face. "I need to do something for her. I just don't know how. I knew this would happen, I knew it from the day I held her in my arms that I would screw this up."**

** "Shego, everyone gets sick. Just because your child gets sick doesn't mean you screwed up being a parent." Kim said sitting in a chair. Shego sat down across from her. "I'm sure Emma's fine. She just has a cold or something."**

** "It's the something I'm worried about." Shego said biting her nail. "What if she's really sick?" She ran a hand through her hair. "You know when Drakken came in and grabbed my hand and started dragging me to Emma's room. My first thought was that she wasn't in there. When I got there and she was in her bed, I felt relieved. That feeling immediately vanished when I saw her face. She looked like she was in pain. When I asked her what was wrong, she couldn't even tell me. I could tell she was in pain and I couldn't help her. It broke my heart when she would wince in pain as I tried to get her out of bed to bring her to the hospital before you told Drakken to leave her." She wiped away tears as Mrs. Possible came into the room. **

** "I don't exactly know what is wrong with her. I'd like to have be brought to the hospital by ambulance." **

** "I think that would be best. She can't even move without wincing in pain." Just then, Drakken screamed Shego's name. Shego ran down the hall to see Drakken kneeling in front of Emma's bed. She had her eyes closed and wasn't breathing. She turned back to Mrs. Possible who had followed. "You get that ambulance here now!" Shego ran to Emma's side. "Emma, honey, wake up sweetheart. This isn't funny." Even though she knew that Emma wasn't faking, she wanted to convince herself that any minute Emma would jolt up and yell, **

"**Ha ha got you mom." She knew that it wasn't going to happen. Within five minutes, the ambulance was there. They carefully lifted Emma onto a stretcher and wheeled her out of the house. Drakken held Shego as she cried. Shego cried hard into Drakken's chest. They weren't able to ride in the ambulance with Emma so they quickly followed in their car. When they got to the hospital they were told to wait in the waiting room. Kim sat with them as they waited. When Anne came out to talk to them, Shego was shaking.**

"**Okay, don't freak out but Emma has an infection in one of her kidneys."**

"**Please tell me that it's something that will pass." Anne shook her head. "Oh my god."**

"**Shego, I need to calm down. There is a way to fix it. It will require a surgery though. She needs a kidney transplant." Shego practically fainted when Anne said that. Drakken caught her. "We need to take blood from her and you two to see if either of you have her blood type." Drakken's face drained color.**

"**Neither of us do, we were checked when she was born." Drakken said as Shego came back to reality.**

"**We'll then we need to have others checked. Family members will come first." Drakken and Shego gave her a list of family members. Anne checked their files. None of them matched. They then opened up the list to none family members. Kim signed up to be checked. When the doctors checked her, she was a match. Kim agreed to undergo the surgery. Mrs. Possible was a little nervous about operating on her own daughter. Kim assured her that she would do it. Kim was admitted to the hospital that day for the surgery to take place the next day. Shego and Drakken stayed with Emma. Shego stroked Emma's head. **

"**You're going to be just fine princess. The surgery is going to go by and everything will be fine. When you get better, I'm going to take you to the park, I'm going to treat you like the princess you are." Shego kissed her forehead. "I love you sweetheart." In Kim's room, Ron was trying not to freak out. He was talking to Kim while holding her hand.**

"**KP, I just know about this. What if something happens during the surgery?" **

"**Ron, my mom is doing the surgery, when have you ever known to mess up? I'll be fine." She assured him with a kiss. **

"**Kim, it's just, I love you too much to lose you." Kim smiled at him and sat up more in her bed and hugged him. "I just need to know that you're going to be okay. If only I had that time monkey, I'd be able to know."**

"**Ron, please, I'm already kind of nervous. You're making me more nervous." Kim said with a grin.**

"**Sorry, KP, I didn't mean to do that. I just had to get all my feelings out. I love you."**

"**I love you too. Now why don't you go home and get some sleep."**

"**I'm not leaving here, Kim." Kim smiled. "You are the one that needs to get some sleep. You have a big tomorrow." Kim couldn't resist teasing him.**

"**Yes, dad." She said as she rolled over and closed her eyes. She was woken up when someone came through the door letting the light shine through. Kim looked at the door and found Shego walking into the room. "Shego?"**

"**I just thought that I'd come and see you." Shego sat on a chair next to Kim's bed. Kim sat up, yawned, and stretched. "Kimmie, I can't thank you enough for doing this." Kim just shrugged.**

"**It's what I do. I help people; even children from retired villains." Kim replied giving Shego a playful push. Shego smiled. "Seriously though, it's nothing. Emma's such a sweet little girl, she doesn't deserve this."**

"**I know, I think I'm being punished. I had a great life when I was with my brothers. I was always happy, when I was younger; then that stupid comet came and destroyed everything. I didn't have my same life, I had to adjust. I was too scared to hug my brothers. I thought I would kill them with my plasma. Then, I left them and became a villain. I was pure evil and I showed it. I never wanted that life. I never wanted to become a villain, I never wanted to end up working for Drakken, and I never planned on falling in love with him."**

"**But if you never did, you never would have had Emma, the sweet girl that needs her strong mom." Kim cut her off.**

"**She also needs a family that can give her the life she deserves. I promised her that when she gets better, I'm going to treat like the princess she is. I better let you sleep." Shego gave Kim a hug and turned to leave. When she got the door, she turned around. "Thanks, Princess." She gave Kim a smirk and left. Kim let out a small laugh and went to sleep. The next day was the surgery. **

"**Okay, Emma, after this you're going to be all better. Then the best part of this is that you get to eat all the jell-o and ice cream you want." Drakken said to his daughter. Emma managed a weak smile. "I love you, honey." He kissed her head.**

"**You're going to be just fine. Grandma Anne is going to take good care of you. When you wake up, you're going to be all better." Shego said to her. "I love you so much, pumpkin." She kissed her head. Emma was wheeled out of the room and into the operating room. Shego collapsed into Drakken's arms in tears. They waited in Emma's room for three hours. For them, it felt like forever. When the nurse came out to tell them that the surgery was over and Emma was fine, they both gave a huge sigh of relief. Shego wiped her eyes and hugged Drakken. A half an hour later, Emma was wheeled into the room. She was just waking up. **

"**Hey princess, you're all better. Everything's fine now. Aunt Kim saved your life." Drakken said as he stroked Emma's head.**

"**I feel better daddy." Emma said in a weak smile. Shego had tears falling down her cheeks to hear her daughter finally speak. "Is Aunt Kim okay?"**

"**Yes princess. She's fine. Nothing happened to her." Shego said as she kissed Emma's head. **

"**Can I see her?" **

"**Let me go see, Drakken stay with her." Shego left the room and returned with a wheelchair. "They said that you could see her for a few minutes." Drakken gently picked up Emma and placed her in the wheelchair. Shego slowly wheeled the chair to Kim's room. They knocked and entered the room. Ron was talking to Kim. **

"**I'm going to get us something to eat. See you in a bit KP." Ron kissed her then left. Shego wheeled Emma closer to Kim. **

"**Hi sweetheart, how you feeling?" Kim said to Emma.**

"**I'm okay, just in a little bit of pain. Are you okay?" Kim smiled.**

"**Same as you. I'm so glad you're okay." **

"**Thank you for giving me your kidney. You didn't have to."**

"**Ah, that's where you're wrong. You're my niece, there for I had to do it." Emma smiled.**

"**I love you Aunt Kim."**

"**I love you too sweetie." **

"**I think I should bring her back to her room. Thank you Kimmie, like I said last night I can't thank you enough." Shego as she wheeled Emma out of the room. Kim leaned back and thought to herself.**

"_**Just another mission accomplished."**_


End file.
